


Chasing Daylight

by Pegaltan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Skipping schools and other instances of delinquencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaltan/pseuds/Pegaltan
Summary: About a month ago, someone started poking around to see what type of dying will flames they had.
Kudos: 22





	Chasing Daylight

By the time Kuroo arrived on the scene, it was all over. Akaashi reigned in his violet flames when he noticed Kuroo watching but Bokuto, Bokuto was glowing. The tiny cuts and scrapes down his forearm smoothed seamlessly into skin. And his eyes, normally clear with barely suppressed mirth, burned like twin lamps even in broad daylight.

Kuroo felt his own flames flare in answer. The corners of his mouth twisted upwards as he leaned into the gates, sticking his head right through the bars.

The kids rolling on the ground, one, two, three, a squad, juniors from the nearby Itachiyama, shivered fitfully between the two guardians. The sun flames and the storm flames overlapped and as though breaking free from whatever bloodlust or rage the juniors had inspired, Bokuto ran up to him, stepping on an Itachiyama junior in his haste, and shouted, “Hey, hey! Kuroo! You too?”

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi greeted with measured politeness.

After first period, Kenma had handed him a slip and told him he was excused for the rest of the day. Kuroo hadn’t known what that meant until he was on a city bus, scrolling through pictures Yaku forwarded him, of Lev striking a victory pose next to a janitor that had been hogtied. Trusting that his teammates wouldn’t have taken extreme measures against an everyday civilian, Kuroo replied ‘lol’ and had gotten a thumbs up in return.

“Something like that.” Kuroo said indifferently.

The rest of Bokuto’s team stood around him in a loose ring, debating what to do.

Challenges were inevitable; challenges determined rank. The only way to become a guardian was to be appointed directly by a sky flame user or to win against an incumbent guardian. But challenges had their own set of rules. They took place after school or in the evenings, after work. It was something their sky had insisted on after some moron decided it was a good idea to challenge overly excitable Hinata during midterms and the freshman had accepted.

A month ago, Ushijima had been challenged by an entire pack of flame users. He had thrashed them soundly, he was after all, the strongest guardian. But Daichi had visited him at the hospital afterwards and Oikawa had followed grudgingly and then Kuroo and Bokuto had to show face and make sure that their cloud guardian was alright because their sky was there.

Ushijima had not been challenged since. It could have been a one off, a disgruntled flame user Ushijima unintentionally offended, but for the overall increase in challenges. Challenges against known flame users and some unknown. All worth being challenged. If Kuroo didn’t know any better, he might have guessed that a rival sky was recruiting. Yet the challenges never happened twice and they were always from a group of middling flame users like the Itachiyama juniors that ambushed Bokuto. Kuroo could connect the dots well enough.

His phone rang.

Kuroo looked at the screen and cursed. To Bokuto and Akaashi, he mouthed ‘call Sawamura and Oikawa’.

He took the call. He didn’t know Kita Shinsuke personally. Their sky had introduced him one day as their new rain guardian. Kita seemed like a swell guy, strong, dependable and honest. Kita just rubbed him the wrong way.

Kita didn’t bother with pleasantries. He never did with Kuroo.

“I received a challenge.”

“And?”

“They were defeated.” Kita replied flatly, sounding offended that Kuroo had even bothered to ask.

“And then what?” Kuroo put him on speakerphone. Kita rattled off the names of those who had been challenged in his area. Some of them were victorious, others lost, but most of the challenges ended once the color of flames had been revealed.

Bokuto whined, “I can’t get Sawamura.”

Kita said, “I couldn’t reach him either.”

Kuroo didn’t react. He couldn’t. Sawamura was fine. Sawamura never took calls in class. And that’s where he was. In class—boring.

Akaashi had Oikawa on the line and held his phone up.

“You calling about the losers in front of me?”

“They’re looking for the sky.” Kuroo said carefully. Because their sky had asked them to wait until college. Until they were sure. As though there had been any doubt.

There was only few reasons to see out a sky flame user. To join them or to kill them. Kuroo didn’t like either options. For one thing, their sky had chosen them. To think otherwise was an insult. And _trying_ to kill their sky meant that their enemies had underestimated them badly.

Oikawa was still talking.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Now what?”

A nasally voice drawled, “Prove it.”

“Show me your and I’ll show you mine.” Oikawa taunted.

“This is serious shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi snarled in the background.

“Iwa-chan is so mean!”

Kuroo was being prompted for a video call. He didn’t recognize the number but he hung up on Kita immediately and waved Bokuto over.

“Well, well Kuroo-san. Slacking on the job I see.”

Kuroo couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at the taunt.

“Where’s S’wamura?”

“Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa cooed, over what sounded like Iwaizumi bulldozing what was left of their challengers.

“As though we’d let anything happen to Daichi-san.” Sugawara scoffed and turned the camera to Daichi’s face.

Daichi looked mad.

“Is everyone alright?”

Kuroo melted at the concern in Daichi’s voice. 

Bokuto bumped his head against Kuroo.

“Hey, hey!”

“Bokuto.” Daichi said gently.

“We’re fine. Do you need us?” Kuroo thought quickly. It only took two hours from Tokyo to Sendai via he shinkansen. They could take a taxi to Tokyo station. “We can be there in...”

“It’s fine. I can take care of it.”

“Yeah.” Sugawara said, regrettably turning the camera back to his own face. His eyes flashed green. “He has us.”

“So.” Oikawa began, static beginning to weave through audio. “So you’ve found us.” They couldn’t see what was happening on the other side but Kuroo could take a guess. Sugawara waved goodbye from his phone, the frame freezing on a wall of rainbow colored flames.

Bokuto jumped the fence.

“I’m telling our homeroom teacher Bokuto-san had an upset stomach.”

“Thanks Akaashi! Hey, hey, Kuroo, let’s go!”

The last thing he heard from Oikawa was—

“Shall we begin?”


End file.
